


What Do You Want?

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Making It Up As We Go Along [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ace Grant Ward, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 1.8 “The Well” after Ward went into May's room at the end.<br/>Continuation of the Ace!Ward storyline from Training Never Covered This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

Ward shut the door behind him and then stopped, feeling suddenly awkward and questioning whether he was really drunk enough for this after all.

May walked over to the dresser, put the bottle down deliberately, leaned her hip against the wood, and crossed her arms over her chest. As the silence lengthened, Ward started to fidget under her cool gaze, swinging his arms and shifting his weight before imitating her position. Then he broke: “Well . . . this is awkward . . .”

The corner of her mouth quirked up. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“No?” He was skeptical.

“No.” She shrugged. “It can be simple. What do you want Ward?”

“What do I want? I want to be with someone who understands. I want to _feel_ that I’m _here_ , not still trapped in that memory. I want to _not talk_.”

She nodded. “I think we can do that.”

They didn’t kiss. They stripped layers off of each other in movements that blurred the lines between sparring and a pas de deux. They ended up in their underwear with him lying on his back and her kneeling over him. She reached down to touch his chest. He flinched almost imperceptibly and broke eye contact for a moment. In that moment she was off of him and back on her feet beside the bed.

He shook his head and started to sit up. “Hey, no. You don’t have to stop. It’s just something my body does sometimes. We can still . . .” His protests trailed off.

She cocked her head to the side. “What do you _want_ Ward?”

“This is . . . It’s fine . . . I mean . . . Oh. Fuck.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “You know.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

She shrugged. “Skye talks. A lot.”

“Damn it.” Then his annoyance turned to confusion. “But if you knew, why start something in the first place?”

“It needed to be your call. You came in here. You decide what happens. You remind yourself that you’re in control.”

“Uh-huh.” He was skeptical. “And now?”

“You can go back to your room. Or you can stay for a massage.”

“A massage? Really? You’re gonna give me a massage?”

“You’ll owe me a favor.”

He nodded thoughtfully, stretched out on his stomach, and folded his arms under his head. “You know, I think I can live with that.”

He could sense her silent presence behind him, waiting.

“Okay, May. Would you please give me a massage? I will commit to owing you an undefined favor in the future.”

She scoffed, knelt beside him on the bed, and began to rub the muscles at the base of his neck. His eyes slipped closed, and he let out a soft sigh.

“Ward?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“If you fall asleep on my bed, I _will_ kick your ass.”

“Noted.”

(He did fall asleep. She did kick his ass. It was totally worth it.)


End file.
